Isabel Selene Mendez
Personality Unlike her sister, Isabel is a little more cold and unforgiving. To anyone that she trusts, she will treat with the utmost respect, but to all those that she doesn't trust, she generally is a little snarky. She is a natural shooter, and generally good with weapons. History Bast Met Alexander at the Cat Contest show, and they fell in love.Isabel was born to Alexander and Bast on October 31st. After Isabel was born, Bast tell Alexander that she is Bast the goddess of Cat, and Isabel is a Demigod, and left Alexander and Isabel, and her twin sister Lanna. When Isabel was 11 year old, her father tell her that her mother is Bast the goddess of Cats and that she is a demigods. When Lana was 12 year old,She saw lot people with a cage of black cat, She know these people trying to kill black cat, this make her angry and she save the black cat from getting killed, and people get mad at her, and they run after her. But something stop them, black cat tell her that that she Knows Isabel is Daughter of Bast the goddess of cats, and Thanks her to save her from those people, and Isabel say your Welcome and name her moonlight, and Moonlight tell Isabel, that she will spy for Isabel. So Moonlight have been spy for Isabel for years. When Isabel was 13 year old, she went to back to her home from her grandparent's house and find Snowshoe cat have been abuse, This make her upset, and pick up Snowshoe cat and heal the cat, and Snowshoe Cat tell her that she is daughter of Bast, and thank her helping her, and will be her familiar and Isabel say your welcome, and name her Luna, and Luna have been Lanna's familiar all years. When Isabel was 14 year old, She went to back to her home from her cousin's house, and find the Bronze Egyptian Mau Cat was starving and thirsty and nurse cat, and Bronze Egyptian Mau Cat thanks Lanna for nursing her and know that she is a daughter of Bast, and will be her Messenger, and Isabel say your welcome and name her Honey and Honey have been Messenger all years. When Isabel was 15 year old, she went to her friends until she was done and go back to home and find abandoned Leopard Cat, and give her a new home at Isabel's house and be guardian of Leopard Cat, and Leopard Cat thank Isabel and tell her that she know Isabel is a daughter of Bast, and will be her helper, and Lanna tell Leopard cat your welcome and name her Artemista and Artemista have been helpers to Isabel before she went camp. When Isabel is 16 year old, her dad die, and her twins sister Lanna and her left their house with Lanna's cat, When They stop to take a break, and take a rest in forest, and A wing beast came to attack them, but Neith save them, and Isabel and Lanna thanks her for saving them, and Neith ask Isabel to join them as Hunters (Follower), and Isabel say yes and Neith ask Lanna to join them with her sister, and Lanna say no thank you, and PNeithnodded and ask them they were demigods, and they say yes, and Neith ask them whose their godparent is and they say Bast is. Neith and Isabel and Followers left the forest. Powers Demigod powers Offensive #Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. #Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Bast can create can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. #Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. Passive #Children of Bast are more powerful during the night #Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others Supplementary #Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. #Children of Bast can amplify their senses to that of a cat, however, the longer they are in this state, the more it drains them. #Children of Bast have empathic connections with cats. Counselor and Lieutenant Only #In rare cases children of Bast have the ability to take on the form of a cat for unlimited time. Traits #Children of Bast generally land on their feet when they fall #Children of Bast tend to love cats #Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones #Children of Bast generally more active at night Follower powers Offensive #Followers of Neith can make stingers that can be used to attack someone. The stingers will leave anyone imobilized. #Followers of Neith are able to create a sword or another weapon out of yarn or another weaving material and use it for a short time.a projectile weapons. Defensive #Followers of Neith are able to construct a shield out of yarn or another weaving material that can protect them selves for a short amount of time. #Followers of Neith have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly. #Followers of Neith bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear Passive #Followers of Neith unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. #Followers of Neith have enhanced sense of smell so they are able to smell things at a far distance. Supplementary #Followers of Neith do have the ability to be able to turn into a bee for a short period of time. #Followers of Neith can be able to call upon the assistance of bees to attack and swarm an attacker. #Followers of Neith possess great flexibility, agility, speed, and endurance. Head Follower and Lt. Follower only #In rare cases, followers of Neith have been known to be able make others think that the child of Neith is their ruler for a short amount of time. Traits #Followers of Neith are very clever and artistic. #Followers of Neith generally are. #Followers of Neith remain the age they became a follower Relationships Category:Followers of Neith Category:Children of Bast